Halloween Escape
by IchigoHatake
Summary: One Halloween night, Aya gets up out of bed and her life changes forever. (Bad summary, but story is better) Made in honor of Halloween!


The light of the full moon was cast all throughout the house, seemingly innocent, but it would be that light that changed everything.

Its light reflected on me, awaking me from my sleep. I blinked my eyes as the light shined into them.

I tried to cover back up and go to sleep, but something was keeping me awake. I hd an urge to go explore the mansion.

Oh. Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Aya Drevis. I'm 10 years old, almost twelve now, and I live in a mansion with Maria and my father.

Following my instincts, I crept out of my room slowly, hoping not to disturb father. Sometimes he worked late, so I didn't want to interrupt him.

My father's work? He...murders people. I've known about this for a while. The thing I don't know is what he plans on doing with all those corpses...

Anyway, it wasn't father I was interested in at the moment. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I was walking SOMEWHERE. My feet seemed to go on their own against my will.

I walked down a long narrow hall that I don't remember seeing before. The walls were made of smooth, grey stones.

As I walked down the hall, I eventually discovered a stairwell that spiralled down into the darkness below.

It was impossible to tell what might be down there, but I still walked down, letting curiosity get the best of me.

As I walked down, I inhaled a strong metallic scent. The revolting scent of blood and lots of it.

Even though I didn't want to, I seemed to be forced into going down further and further into the darkness.

At last, I reached the bottom. The problem was, I couldn't see anything!

I walked around looking for anything that could produce light and my eyes caught a dim glow up ahead. I didn't know what the source of the light was, but I followed it.

As the light grew brighter, I held in a scream as I saw the blood smeared across the walls. Why couldn't I run away? My legs kept going forward.

I kept walking and walking until I saw a shadow. My eyes travelled forward, tracing the source of the shadow.

I saw a balled up figure. It looked human! I also heard the figure. I heard it weep and for some reason, its crying seemed to break my heart.

I walked over to the person, kneeling down behind it. As I placed a shoulder on its shaking shoulders it jumped holding a knife to my throat.

The figure had been a boy. This boy had long, messy golden hair. One og his eyes was bandaged, blood seeping through the cloth. He clothes that reminded me of a farm boy.

However, this boy wasn't at pathetic as he'd first looked. Now, with a knife to my throat and with an intense look in his eyes, he was threatening.

I shivered in fear, waiting for the knife to plunge into my body, my blood staining the silver blade. However, the boy didn't move.

He dropped the knife, staring me up and down. "You aren't the doctor."

The doctor? I guess he means my father. "No. I'm his daughter. My name is Aya!"

His threatening eyes softened into a smile at first, but then, without warning, he fell to the ground rolling around in pain.

I screamed, not knowing what to do. "Are you alright?!"

But soon, I fell to the ground as well, also writhing in agony. What was going on?! Am I going to die?

No. I didn't die, but I was surrounding by...nothing. Everything around me was blank and white except for one thing. That boy was here with me.

I ran over to him and hugged him tight, afraid of what was going on. Hoping that he would comfort me.

He hugged me back tightly. I could tell that he was afraid too. Neither of us knew what was happening.

Then, a black portal appeared and someone stepped out of it. It was my mother, Monika Drevis.

I let go of the boy, going to embrace her, but then I noticed she looked different. She didn't look the way I'd remembered her.

My mother's eyes were cold and merciless, looking practically red with anger. Her beautiful blue dress was stained with blood. It looked like a knife had been driven into her chest. Was this really my mother?  
She didn't speak a word, but she didn't need to. Suddenly, knowledge seemed to seep into my brain. I knew EVERYTHING.

I figured things out the hard way. I suddenly knew my father's true nature. I suddenly knew how...MAD he was.

I knew he'd killed mother and I saw the experiments he'd done on people. I saw that that boy...no his name was Dio. DIO was also experimented on by father.

Because of father, his eye was missing and half of his face was badly burned. Had my father really done all these horrible things?

And then, father's worst crimes came into my mind. He...he had used all these poor people to create DOLLS. And he wanted to make me into one.

As I flashed back to reality, I heard a terrible, heart wrenching screech. It sounded unearthly. It was only after a while that I realized that sound was coming from me.

I was crying my eyes out and Dio was too. We were both hugging tightly in an attempt to comfort one another. Mother was looking down at us, eyes sympathetic.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I needed you to know about your father. He killed me and wants to kill you."

I managed to choke out a few words in between my sobs. "Why...did you...show it...to Dio though?"

Mother sighed. "Because, I want him to take you away from here."

What take me away? No!

"No! I don't want to leave the mansion!"

Mother glared at me. "You HAVE to! Alfred will kill you if you don't leave! BOTH of you will die by his hand!"

She had a point. All those images that had flooded into my head were the absolute truth and I knew it. But we're just kids! Even if we ran away from father, we wouldn't last long.

I was still crying as I whispered. "But we're...just kids...we won't survive...on our own."

Mother smiled. "You won't be children for long."

I closed my eyes, an intense wind swirling around me. When I opened my eyes again, I gasped in surprise.

Dio looked like he'd become an adult. His hair was shorted, but still had a perfect shine. The features on his face had changed slightly, making him look older. He still wore farmer clothes, but the were more suited to his new body. Great! He was an adult he could run away with me!

My mother must have read my thoughts. "You're older now too, Aya."

Out of nowhere, a mirror appeared before me. I gasped. I really had gotten older! I was really beautiful too!

My hair was down to my waist even though it was in a pony tail now. My face was older and really pretty like mom's. I still wore a dress, but it was more womanly. It was still blue though.

We were both older now, Dio and I. We could run away from father and we'd be able to make it on our own.

Mom looked us up nd down. "Now all you guys need is a new name. If you keep the names you have, Alfred will come aftr you. You'll both share a last name. You could pass as a married couple."

A married couple?! Dio and I?! I'd just met him, but...somehow I felt like I'd known him forever. And...I was ATTRACTED to him. Neither of us protested.

Dio spoke first. "My new name is Akifumi Fukui. What do you want to be called Aya?"

I thought for a moment. "I guess I'll be Ai Fukui."

Mother nodded. "Alright. Now please run! And don't EVER come back!"

Suddenly, the clear white scenery faded away and we were back in the hallway. We knew it wasn't a dream because we were still adults."

Just then, Dio, oh excuse me, AKIFUMI grabbed my hand, leading me further into the hall.

"Where are we going?!" I called out.

"To an exit! I hear wind coming from this way!"

We ran down the hallway until we reached something. It was a broken balcony.

"How can we get out through that?!" I screamed.

Akifumi pointed at the debris. "We cn climb down the rubble. Come on! I'll go down first so I can catch you if you fall."

I nodded. I was completely terrified, but I still placed my trust in Dio. GAH! I mean Akifumi. It might take a while to get used to that name.

"Aya! I mean, Ai!" Akifumi called. He wasn't used to this yet either. "Come on down! I'm already halfway there!"

I followed fter him, watching my step as I climbed down. The light of the moon shined down on us and it highlighted Akifumi's perfect features. We were running away together...

At long last, we'd made it all the way down the rubble and to the ground. Then, Akifumi grabbed my hand, and we ran off into the woods.

I won't go into all the details, but eventually, Akifumi (still not used to that) and I built a house in the woods and found jobs. I'm not sure what happened to father, but he never found us. Slowly, we lived out our days and fell in love. Now, we have a daughter and two boys, all beautiful and happy. Things had worked out. The day we escaped on Halloween, was the day my life really began...

* * *

Happy Halloween guys! I made this in honor of Halloween. It may not be the best one-shot ever, but it was fun to make. In case you wanted to know, I'm dressing up as a fallen angel this year!

Dio: I'm sure they DIDN'T want to know

Aya: I second that

Grr. Whatever. Anyway, Happy Halloween! I hope you get lots of candy!

-IchigoHatake


End file.
